love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nozomi Tojo
Nozomi Tojo is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is a third year in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is purple. She is a member of lily white, a sub-unit under μ's. Background Nozomi is a third year student and the former vice-president of the school's student council, being succeded by Umi Sonoda. She is not originally from the Kansai region, and it is shown in Season 2 Episode 8 that she and her family had moved around for most of her childhood. However, she speaks in a relaxed Kansai dialect after having lived there for a few years during her childhood. She is fluent in a few other languages as well, including English. She is best friends with Eli. In the manga, Nozomi isn't in the student council; instead, she is the only member left in the Supernatural Phenomenon Research Society, a club that she attempted to recruit Eli into. In addition to this, she grew up in Akihabara and adopted her dialect to match her fondness for the supernatural. Since the first episode, Nozomi has shown her support for Honoka's group and their dream for being school idols, helping them find ways to work around Eli's orders so they can succeed on their dream, though she does help them directly as well. After Eli joins μ's on Season 1 Episode 8, she joins the group as well since she always wanted to do something with who she considers her friends. She is also the person behind the name of μ's; she decided it since it was the pronunciation for "Muses", which are what the nine Greek goddesses and daughters of Zeus are known as, and she knew the nine girls would eventually come together like them. Personality As the former vice-president of the student council and the eldest member of μ's, Nozomi appears as a pretty wise, mysterious and mature girl with an almost all-knowing vibe to her, due to her tarot reading and fortune-telling skills. She's gentle and kind, as well as rather conspirative, usually being the first person to advise μ's whenever they run into an obstacle or trouble, and will usually remain calm and collected during most situations. This carries on even after joining μ's. Nozomi has a very mischievous side, often teasing the other girls and causing them to get flustered. At times, she can seem perverted as well, as she sometimes threatens to punish some of the members of μ's by grabbing their breasts from behind, her most common target being Nico. This is most prominently seen in Season 1 Episode 7, in order to keep Honoka, Rin and Nico into studying and not fail their exams. While mischievous, Nozomi also cares deeply for the other girls, and she highly cherishes the friendships the group has formed between them. An example of this is on Season 1 Episode 10, when she noted Maki wasn't getting along well with the other girls, as she tries to bring Maki closer to them. In Season 2 Episode 8, it is also shown that since Nozomi and her family had moved around for most of her childhood, she was very shy and never really had any friends. She began to break out of her shell after meeting Eli, even though she is still unable to bring herself to approach anybody else until Honoka decides to form μ's. Nozomi states in the same episode she had always wanted to do something with her friends, and considers the nine members' friendships with the other a miracle. Clubs and Hobbies Nozomi was Otonokizaka High School's student council vice-president before Umi succeeded the position. During the time Honoka and her friends are forming μ's, she also finds an interest in helping them as much as possible, often finding a way to work around Eli's orders. She enjoys helping out at the local Kanda Shrine, and likes spiritual things such as "power spots" and charms, though she is best known for her fortune-telling skills by using her deck of tarot cards, which she uses as her secret method of quickly fitting in or whenever she is forced to change environments. It is also stated that she likes taking naps. Other Data Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. }} Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = |-| Manga = Trivia *The tarot deck that Nozomi uses isn't actually a real deck, but a hybrid of two. **In the first season, all the cards she is shown drawing are from the Major Arcana of the Rider-Waite tarot deck, which is odd in itself that her spiritual power only has her drawing from 22 instead of the whole 78-card deck. **In Season 2 Episode 6, she is shown drawing the Two of Disks: Change, which is a Minor Arcana card from Aleister Crowley's Thoth tarot deck. This deck is relatively less famous than the Rider-Waite tarot deck, and it is likely the writers resorted to it only because they couldn't find another card with an appropriate name for the episode's theme. *While Nozomi made a cameo in one of the Famitsu App 4Komas for PERFECT Dream Project, Aina Kusuda doesn't reprise her role as the character in the voiced comics. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References Category:Characters category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate Category:Love Live! es:Nozomi Toujou ja:東條希 zh:東條希